


My dear A

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Historical Hetalia, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: After years of not knowing what happened to her, Astrid gets a letter.
Relationships: Female Finland/Female Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	My dear A

**Author's Note:**

> Female Sweden: Astrid.  
> Female Finland: Lumi.  
> Female Norway: Frida.

Since the day they were forced to be separated, Astrid felt she was living in hell. There was no way for the pain to go away. She had tried everything in her power, including taking her foe’s best friend from her side. She thought that maybe if she had taken revenge on Sorine had done, she would feel better. But no. She was even bitter than ever.

She sat on her bed, like every night, and looked at the side that Lumi used to lay on. Despite all the years that had already passed, she couldn’t let it go. Her heart refused to forget her partner and best friend of so many centuries. 

Her eyes were dried. Even if she tried to cry, that wouldn’t happen. She shed all the tears for so long, that she just couldn’t do it anymore. Yet the pain felt like it occurred just the day before. 

She wished she could have told her “I love you” one more time. She would do anything in her power to just see her one more time. 

While lost in her thoughts, she heard someone knocking on her door. Astrid looked through her window. She guessed it was very late at night. What could be that it seemed so urgent? She put on her bathrobe and opened the door. 

“This is for you,” Frida said before giving an envelope to Astrid.

“What? Who brought this?” 

“No idea. The person told me it must delivered to you” Frida shrugged and left. 

Astrid raised an eyebrow. She wanted to know more about the messenger, but Frida and she barely had a relationship. The fact that the latter managed to speak that much was something that only happened every once in a while. 

Astrid focused on the envelope then. It looked very rough as if it went through a hard trip. She wondered who could have sent that letter. Besides Lumi, she had never had any close friends in her long life. At most, she had acquaintances and none of them would normally sent her a letter. 

She opened the envelope very carefully. She examined the paper and she felt like her heart almost dropped onto the floor, when she saw the signature. It wasn’t even her full signature, but she recognized it immediately. She even pinched her own face to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

She sat down next to a lamp and after taking a long breath, she felt ready to read the letter. 

_ My dear A,  _

_ I’m so sorry if I haven’t written to you until now. I’m not even sure when this letter will get to you, or if it will get to you even. But someone that I trust will go to your city, so I have decided to take this chance.  _

_ I apologize if this is not very long. I have thought to write to you about all the things that have happened since I’ve arrived to miss A.B.’s house. But I really hope you can understand the reason why I can’t go in full detail.  _

_ I’m doing well. I’ve been fed accordingly, even though I don’t have all the accommodations I used to have with you. I promise you that despite the fact that we cannot see each other, I’ve been doing just fine. In fact, I’ve been catching up with certain friends of ours! Ah, if you only could be here with me…  _

_ I miss you, my dear A. I wish we could share the same bed again or hold your hands while we walk through the snow. Every day and night, I wish to be in the warmest place of the Earth, which is between your arms.  _

_ My only true regret is not having to kiss you one last time before we were separated. I can’t even remember the taste of your lips anymore. Sometimes I think all our journey was a beautiful dream and I had awakened to a horrible reality.  _

_ I still love you, my dear A. And I promise that when we get to be reunited again, nothing will have changed between us. It will be as it always had been.  _

_ Until the day we will meet again,  _

_L._

Astrid had to turn away so she could cry once again. She thought that she was done crying, but that letter made her all emotional again. She looked at her bed, even though her vision was blurry, and wondered if she would ever hold her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
